Scented Markers
by Chachi-chama
Summary: While cleaning his room, Wash finds a box of scented markers and decides to give them to Caboose. That's really all that happens. No pairings, just fluff and silliness


**A/N: Why did I write this? It was just gonna be a headcanon. Just a short thing. But then fic. Then—I'm sorry. I've only read a few RvB fics, and while Wash is my favorite character, I only kind of have Caboose's personality down. Kind of. Anyway, this was all because I found my box of scented markers and they still worked, and they made me think of Caboose, so…yeah. That just…kind of happened. I'm not much of a writer, so…probably lots of those…classic Fanfic tropes haha~but I did my best~**

**I also had a lot of fun coming up with nicknames for Wash. Like oh my glob, so mUCH FUN.**

While Church is away and Wash is still in charge of Blue Team, Caboose would have several days of just plain sadness. Both Red and Blue team dislike Caboose's annoying tendencies, but they can't stand it when he's really sad. He's almost like a really sad puppy that just got kicked.

So, one day Wash was cleaning his room at the base, reminiscing over little things that reminded him of his almost carefree days in Project Freelancer. He had to admit, if it weren't for the Blood Gulch guys, he probably would still be the relatively unfeeling asshole he was when he first met them. He's still an asshole, but he's a caring asshole.

Anyway, he comes across a box of scented markers. They were a gag gift from North for his birthday one year. Even though he thought they were silly, he secretly loved them because they were cool, and hey, scented markers smelled pretty dang nice if you find the right kind. He tested a few of them and found most of them worked really well, especially for being stored in a box for so many years.

He sighs as he looks at them, smiling a bit as he looks at each one, but realizes they were just going to go to waste as he had no use for them. He even snorted when he picked up the black marker because one time he pulled a prank on York because he was tired of him messing up his hair.

Just then, he thought about Caboose. The poor guy had been having a bad week, what with his wish to see his 'best friend', which led to some particularly dangerous situation between the two teams, and that leading to most of the guys treating Caboose like shit. Caboose didn't seem to know, or at least care, but he did seem to get more bumps and bruises during the week.

He smirked and grabbed the markers. Knocking on the blue idiot's door he asks, "Hey Caboose, you got a minute?"

"I don't have any minutes Agent Washingtub, but I could find a clock and give you the ticky things!" he chirped in reply.

Wash smirked and shook his head, "No, Caboose, it's a figure of speech. Uh, are you doing anything important? I have something I wanted to give you."

Caboose's face split into a huge smile, "Something for me?" He paused as his smile deflated, "I hope it is not anything bad Mr. Dishwasher. I know I was bad at helping you this week."

Wash eyebrows shot up, but he frowned. "Of course not Caboose, I've gotten used to your uh...helpful style," he held up the pack of markers, "I just found these on the bottom of one of my packs, and since I don't really have time for drawing..."

"Drawing!" Caboose had jumped up excitedly to look at them, but didn't take them yet. "Are they coloring things? Oh! It would be great if they are markers! Mine are almost all used up!"

Wash grinned and placed the set in Caboose's hands. "Good timing then, right? These are special ones you know," he laughed as Caboose's face seemed to light up even more.

"Special ones?" his voice almost squeaked as he stared at them reverently. "What do you mean Agent Washingstand?!"

"Give a few of them a try, you'll see...er...smell," he replied.

Caboose saluted determinedly and took the orange marker from the box. He started drawing a cat on a piece of paper he dug up and halfway through he stopped completely and shouted, "ORANGES! IT SMELLS LIKE ORANGES!" He then proceeds to open each marker and shout what they smell like, growing more excited with each new one. "THEY ARE SCENTED MARKERS!"

Caboose looked to Wash who simply nodded.

"I have never had scented markers before!" Caboose jumped up and even though Wash had backed up in surprise, was tackled and almost crushed by Caboose's hug. "Thank you so much Agent Wash! This is the best gift ever!"

Wash awkwardly tried to pat Caboose's back to make him let go. "Ah, it's no problem Caboose-but can-can you let go? I can't-er-brea-ack-!"

Caboose put him down after a few seconds more, but kept grinning. After catching his breath, and making sure none of his ribs had cracked (though one might've been a little bruised), "Anyway, it really wasn't much, just thought you could use it more than me." He paused and remembered, "Wait, did you just call me Wash?"

Caboose blinked and looked a little more confused than he normally was on a daily basis. "Of course! You told me to call you that right Agent Washing Machine?"

Wash shook his head but laughed, "Yeah...yeah I did. Anyway, I should finish cleaning my room. Hope you put those markers to good use." He turned to leave.

"Yeah! I will! Thanks again Wash!" Caboose jumped back on his bed and finished the drawing of the orange cat.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, minus a very happy and cheerful Caboose. When Wash woke up the next morning however, he found the drawing of the cat pushed under his door. He chuckled and put it up on his wall. Apparently Caboose went a little crazy with the markers and drew what each one smelled like.

The number of drawings that Caboose made had practically doubled over the next few months, and he started calling everyone by their color (leaving Donut a little confused as to why he was suddenly Agent Watermelon). However, his sad days had practically disappeared, minus Valentine's day and Church's birthday.

But still, the air between both of the teams felt just a bit lighter because Caboose was happy.

**So that's that. Uhh…I have a bunch of headcanons for the RvB gang, both Project Freelancer and the Blood Gulch crew, and I looooooove writing angsty shit for goofy characters (ie Caboose). So…yeah. Maybe I'll contribute a bit more to the RvB fandom…'cause I do love me some saaaaaad Caboose fics. More than should be healthy. owo~**

**Thanks for reading! If you can, please let me know whatcha think, good, bad, ways to improve, that sort of thing would be gr9!**


End file.
